


Red Kilt

by ASeasonOfPoison



Series: Eddard and Sandor - Best Friends for Life. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Kilts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU where Sandor and Ned bonded over their protectiveness over Sansa and became really good friends.<br/>SandorxNed BROTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Kilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/gifts).



Sansa typed away on her laptop, fixing up some last minute lesson plans as she sipped on some lovely sweet tea she’d made earlier in the day. She was curled up on her and her fiancé’s new couch, in the home they’d just purchase together. She heard the front door close but didn’t lift her eyes from the screen. She was far too use to people running in and out of the house. No one had the courtesy to knock. With her parents’ house right across the street, her siblings and her parents made her and Sandor’s house an extension of their own. Sansa wondered how many _walk ins_ it would take before they gave them privacy and respect.  
  
She felt the couch shift under her as someone joined her and she looked up and smiled at her fiancé, himself. She glanced back at her laptop before turning back to him quickly for a double take. His long hair ran down over his shoulders, a plain white t-shirt covered his well-muscled torso, but none of that was what made her lick her lips. He was wearing one of his kilts. The red one. His toned calves were on display to her, those toned calves that made way to his knees, and then to his amazing thighs... _There was only really one reason Sandor Clegane ever wore a kilt anymore_ …

“How was your day, little bird?” He was smirking at her as she glanced at his toned legs. She turned her attention back to her laptop and saved her progress.  
  
“Far too long, those kids are really wearing me down, but they’re angels.” She sighed and closed her laptop, setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. She took another sip of her tea before setting it on the smaller side table that housed a lamp. “How was your day?” She turned to him and pressed herself against his side, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
“Long, work wasn’t so bad, hung out with your father for a bit.” Sandor’s arm pulled her further against him, and she snaked her right leg over his left one.  
  
“Hm…” Sansa sighed softly against his chest, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes. “What did you two do?”  
  
“Wedding talk, a couple of bets on the next game.” Sandor shrugged. “That sort of thing.”  
  
“Wedding talk?” Sansa opened her eyes and peeked up at him, running her hand lightly over his stomach.  
  
“He just wanted a few more details, lass. Surprised he came to me instead of your mother. Wanted to know if I planned on wearing a kilt.” She didn’t have to look up to know Sandor was smirking at her, as soon as he’d said the word _kilt_ her eyes had traveled down.  
  
“Are you?” She stared at the red fabric and licked her lips.  
  
“Of course I am, I’m a fuckin’ Scotsman, besides…” He lowered his head so his half-ruined lips were just barely touching the tip of her ear. “I know how much you _love_ them…”  
  
“Mmm I do, don’t I?” Her hand traveled down his stomach and down his right thigh. She both heard and felt his sharp breath.  
  
“Aye lass, you do… thought it might bring on the honeymoon early…” Sansa glanced back up at her fiancé and raised her eyebrow.  
  
“Where _are_ you taking me?” She pursed her lips in a pout as she lowered her hand to the hem of the kilt, touching his bare skin with the tips of her fingers teasingly.  
  
“It’s a surprise, I’ve done told you.” He grinned wickedly at her, and pulled her further on top of him so she was sitting in his lap and facing him at the same time.  
  
“You and your surprises.” She teased softly as she ran her hands back up his torso, tilting her head up at him. Sandor loved surprising her, whether it was with small gifts or little weekend getaways to help her relax after having a particularly difficult week at school…  
  
“You love them, lass.” Sandor bent his head down to kiss her forehead and she sighed happily.  
  
“Yes I do…” She wiggled around on his lap, smiling innocently up at him as a soft growl escaped his lips.  
  
“Should have known I couldn’t wear a damn kilt in front of you.” He grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto the couch before crawling on top of her.  
  
“Mmm… yes, you should have… you know what those sexy legs of yours do to me.” She pressed her lips against the closest skin of his she could reach – a spot on the front of neck just above the fabric of his shirt. He was already snaking a hand under her skirt and rubbing his fingers against the fabric of her panties. She moaned softly against his skin as her fingers dug into his shirt.  
  
“Fuck, you’re already wet, Little Bird.” She wiggled against his hand impatiently and licked his neck, gaining a low groan. He began to pull off her panties quickly, much to her delight, she even assisted him, by lifting her hips. She helped him out of his shirt as soon as the black silk hit the floor, and scratched her nails gently against his tone chest and his dark chest hair.  
  
Her skirt was lifted, as was his kilt, as he positioned himself between her legs. She arched her back and dug her nails harder into his flesh as her entered her, moaning softly as he filled her. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, gripping at his chest, shoulders, and then forearms as he slid in and out of her. He’d set her aflame with his touch, and the fire grew with every stroke.  
  
“ _Sandor! Oh gods yes!”_ She threw her head back against the arm of the couch as her nails dug angry pink trails down his shoulders.  
  
“ _Fuck, Sansa…”_ Sandor’s voice was both soft and rough against the skin of her neck, his warm breath only feeding the fire within her further.  
  
“OH! OH! SANDOR!” She tightened around him and clung to him as she convulsed. His own climax hit him just as quickly, and his seed spilled inside of her. Their heavy breathing filled the room until until they both heard the door open. They both quickly pulled away from each other, Sandor cursing lightly under his breath until he saw good ol’ Ned Stark standing in the hallway.  
  
“There you are Sandor! I needed to pass some things by you…” He made himself at home in Sandor’s usual armchair and smiled at the couple.  
  
“What’s up?” Sandor grinned at her father and Sansa quickly rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable situation she was in. Her eyes fell to the floor, where her soaked black panties laid and she quickly caught them with the tip of her foot and pulled them closer, before kicking them under the couch. _She was so thankful her father hadn’t seen them…_  
  
She looked up to notice both of them looking at her strangely. Her heart began to race.  
  
“ _W-What?_ ” Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
“Your dad wants to know if the groomsmen can wear kilts too.” Sandor smirked at her.  
  
“Oh yeah… sure…” She nodded numbly, _oh thank heavens._  
  
“… Did I interrupt something?” Sansa’s eyes widened again.  
  
“Nah, we were already done…” Sansa’s eyes only widened further, though she hadn’t thought it possible. She slapped Sandor gently across the shoulder, causing him to grin. “What? I’m not gonna lie about it.”  
  
“Er… I can come back later.” All of a sudden her father looked uncomfortable, _good, maybe he’ll learn to call first or at least knock._  
  
“Here, I’ll just head across with you – Cat’s got all the wedding planning shit over there, right?” Ned nodded, his eyes staying away from his daughter which only made Sansa smirk. _Serves him right._ Sandor grabbed a quick kiss from Sansa before leading Ned out of the house. Sansa quickly rose and grabbed her panties from their hiding spot. Cringing at the stickiness between her thighs that was trying to make its way down her leg. She ran for the stairs so she could take a quick shower. _Gods she hoped her father had learned a lesson._


End file.
